Viva-TV shows topped Sunday primetime on September 30 at IBC
September 29, 2012 Boosted by the formidable Sunday programming lineup of the much-awaited PBA 2012 Season (3:00pm), Drew Arellano's Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (7:30pm), Born to be a Star (8:30pm) and Sunday Sinemaks (10:00pm), IBC-13's Sunday primetime block as the Kapinoy network continues to raise the bar in offering shows that highlight entertainment Pinoy pride as sports, game, reality singing search and Pinoy action movies. Starting 3:00pm, the PBA 2013 Season kicks off in spectacular fashion today at Smart Araneta Coliseum. And as usual, Filipino basketball fans can expect yet another thrilling season as the league’s 10 teams battle for supremacy, with the opening ceremonies airing live on AKTV on IBC-13 hopes to attract more fans with this season’s exciting line up of teams and players. The league returns from a season marked by box-office receipts and high viewership ratings. This coming season, the PBA encourages even more game aficionados to support their teams by attending live games or watching them at home. The league envisions more vocal fans rooting for their favorite teams and players in line with its slogan, Kampihan Na! like all PBA fans, we are very excited to start a brand new PBA season. Crowd favorite game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? at 7:30pm, based on the original British format, contestants from all over the Philippines will compete to get on the "hot seat." All they need to do is answer 15 multiple-choice questions correctly to bag the seven-digit jackpot. WWTBAM is a general knowledge game show full of challenges and suspense on the road to its PhP2 Million cash prize. is hosted by Drew Arellano quick wit and funny antics will once again make the program entertaining for the entire family. Now on its ninth season, the first full month run will feature smart and charming kids eager to claim victory. Meanwhile at 8:30pm, it will launch the newest reality singing search Born to be a Star. One of the big deals related to the show is the fact that its host is singing star Anja Aguilar, who got her own start in showbiz years ago when she topped another TV talent show Little Big Star on ABS-CBN. Another big deal is the fact that, on Star for A Night, contestants won't simply open their mouths, take a deep breath, and sing. The program will showcase each talent in the best possible light, with costuming, styling, coaching, production values-and, perhaps best of all, detailed critiques of their performance by the show's judges. This is a welcome touch that should add a lot of polish and pizzaz to the contestants' numbers, so that both judges and viewers can more productively evaluate their star potential. We hope that singing stars will really emerge from among the contestants who join this contest. We have other reality talent-search shows on the tube but, for some reason, practically none of their winners have hit it big as singers in recent years, for some of the young talents that will be discovered on IBC's new reality singing search produced by Viva Television. The prize is a music recording contract with Viva Records and Vicor Music. Then at 10:00pm, the action-packed Sunday Sinemaks as the exciting Pinoy action blockbuster movies offering viewers featuring Manila Kingpin: The Asiong Salonga Story featuring Jeorge "E.R." Estregan, Carla Abellana and Phillip Salvador. Catch them every Sunday with AKTV's PBA 2012-13 Season at 3:00pm, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? at 7:30pm,'' Born to be a Star'' at 8:30pm, and Sunday Sinemaks at 10:00pm only on IBC-13.